Un Día estresante para Kid y Maka
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: Los tres Técnicos de armas se disponen a ir juntos hacia Shibusen en la mañana más calurosa de Death City. BlackStar aburrido es la persona más tediosa del universo y se dedica a molestar a sus amigos quienes iban agobiados y sin ánimos por el calor. ¿Cómo reaccionarán Kid y Maka ante las molestias de su amigo estrella?


**Hola a todo el Mundo~ Hace presencia Death Girl con su 1° Fic!**

** Oh Yes, tal como lo leyeron. Bueno pues estoy muy contenta porque al fin podré expresarme y de esta manera tan bonita que es el escribir, este Fic no va a ser uno de los mejores (después de todo es el primero) porque es una prueba para aprender más y manejarme con respecto a esta página, y por lo mismo-como lo mencioné anteriormente- no va a ser tan bueno. Pero tengo ya ideas para otros fic que vendrán mas adelante. Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

** *****_Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo este_**_**Fic.***_

* * *

El calor ese día por la mañana era insoportable. Ese sol que nunca dejaba de sonreír golpeaba con su alta temperatura a cualquier persona que yacía a esas horas en las calles de Death City. Era un Miércoles muy caluroso para los estudiantes de Shibusen.

No era muy normal ver a Maka, Kid y BlackStar caminar juntos hacia la academia como no era normal que BlackStar estuviese tranquilo sin armar ninguno de esos ''escándalos'' mencionando que era un Dios y que sobrepasaría a Kami-Sama. Por lo general platicarían un tema en específico, pero el calor era demasiado que sentían que al momento de pronunciar una palabra, el calor sería más agobiante y ya no tendrían pulmón ni energía para subir esas eternas escaleras para llegar a la Academia de Técnicos y Armas.

Todos conocemos a BlackStar, inquiero y optimista. Pero ese día el sabía que sería aburrido por la sencilla razón de las altas temperaturas. Sin embargo él no dejaría que su día se echara a perder por la culpa del sol sonriente. Se daría ánimos para hacer las mismas cosas que hace cotidianamente. Pero, aun así el día era aburrido. ¿y cómo no si sus amigos no conversaban para nada?.

-Oigan mortales, ¿por qué tan callados?- Preguntó el chico estrella de la nada mientras seguían caminando hacia Shibusen.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta. ¿En realidad lo preguntó o lo pensó?. Sus amigos seguían caminando casi arrastrando los pies contra el suelo. No es que tuvieran un problema con su amigo de cabellos azules pero el calor era inaguantable. ¿Con qué ánimos responderían sus preguntas?. No se animaban a hacerlo.

Intentando ser amable, respondió de la mejor forma que pudo Maka:

-BlackStar, al parecer a ti no pero el calor me desanima un poco por si no lo has notado.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? No seas tonta el calor no puede desanimar a las personas.-Respondió animado el chico estrella.

-BlackStar. No lo tomes literalmente, por lo tanto no personifiques a un objeto inerte como lo es el sol.-Esta ves hablo Death the Kid con un semblante serio que lleva cada día.

-¿per-personifi- qué? Oye rayitas hablamos español no tu idioma, ¿quieres dejar de hablar estupideces y pensar que soy un tarado? ¡Si entendí a lo que se refería la pecho plano!-inquirió un poco molesto el moreno.

-BlackStar no tenemos tus mismas cualidades de reponernos y por si no lo has notado, Kid y yo estamos agobiados y no ando de los mejores animos por lo que creo que no te soportaré lo suficiente en esta ocasión asique ¡no me provoques!

-¡Tu no me mandas! ¡nadie puede mandarme, soy un Dios! nyajajajajaja- Rió como advertencia.

-No quiero desanimarte pero BlackStar, ¡tu no eres un Dios!-comenzó a perder su juicio Kid.

-¡No eres nadie como para decir eso! Deberías arrodillarte ante mí en este instante, simple mortal Nyajajaja

Ya nadie podía soportarlo. En la mañana prometió que no haría uno de sus ''show'' y lo permitieron acompañarlos hasta Shibusen. ¿en dónde estará Tsubaki? Ella es la única que puede calmarlo. O por lo menos tranquilizarlo por unos momentos.

-BlackStar...-él estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Yo soy un Dios, un Shinigami, un Dios de la Muerte, tú eres el mortal.-Dijo lo ultimo ya tranquilizándose un poco. Pero el chico estrella no se quedó callado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

-¡Ya basta! BlackStar es suficiente, si continuas te propinaré un Maka-Chop!- y con ello bastó para que se detuviera, por lo menos un momento.

Volvían a caminar en silencio. Ninguno de los 3 decía una palabra. ¿Por qué se ha hecho tan eterno el camino hacia Shibusen? ¡en otras ocasiones no se demoraban tanto!, pensó BlackStar. Su aburrimiento sobrepasaba los limites y eso nadie lo dudaba. Él caminaba tras de Kid y Maka y los miraba fijamente.

-Maka-habló nuevamente-Estoy aburrido.-Se quejó como si fuese un niño.

-Desabúrrete.-Respondió secamente la de las coletas.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Debía entretenerse en algo ¿no?.

-_Hey pss, Kid, heey, oye, oye, pss, heey, Kid, pss_- Le susurraba por lo bajo mientras Kid sólo lo escuchaba y rodaba sus ojos.

-Que pasa.- Dijo sin ánimos. BackStar se acercó a su oido y le susurró:

-_Dudo mucho que a Maka le guste leer. Para mí que sus libros tienen otro contenido. ¿Sabes cuales son?¿lo sabes?._

-No, no lo se.-Respondió un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de su amigo de no quedarse callado o tranquilo ¿por qué le era tan dificil?.

-¡Pues porno!- y esta ves lo dijo con total normalidady en voz alta como si fuese una palabra que se pueda mencionar en las calles. Kid se sobresaltó. ¿Porno?¿será cierto?¿Cómo es posible que piense eso de Maka?.

-Nyaajajajaja debiste ver tu cara rayitas, nyajajaja

-¡BlackStar! eso no causa gracia!- Se molestó el shinigami por los pensamientos de su amigo hacia Maka.

-Pero es posible, ¿o no?-decía sonriente.

-Pues claro que no. Maka no es ese tipo de chicas que vería ''porno'' y esconde la verdad comentando que su pasión es la lectura.-Dijo Kid seriamente seguro de su respuesta.

-Pero existe la posibilidad de que lo que yo pienso sea cierto, ¿no Maka?-Dijo lo ultimo mirando a la muy nombraba chica que caminaba un poco más distante.

-aaah...si BlackStar...-Suspiró pesadamente y respondió sin siquiera saber de qué conversaban sus amigos.

-Nyajajajajaja lo ves Kid! Te lo dije! nyajajajajaja-Decía entre risas.-Tu Dios nunca se equivoca nyajajaja

-aah, tu ya no tienes remedio.-Comentó por lo bajo.

Ya pasado unos minutos, los 3 volvían a estar en silencio con uno de ellos aburrido otra vez.

-Hey, Maka, pss, hey, hey, Ma-

-¡Qué quieres BlackStar!-Le gritó inesperadamente Maka de una forma que llegó a asustar al joven Shinigami dando un pequeño saltito que pasó desapercibido por todos.

-¿Sabes cuantos Kid se necesitan para cambiar un bombillo?-preguntó sonriente el chico de los cabellos en punta.

-aah... No lo se BackStar...-dijo resignada soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ninguno!¡Son todos Asimétricos! NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Mientras reía, Kid se contenía las ganas de darle un golpe.¡Lo estaba insultando! y de la peor forma, y Maka pensaba, ¿eso era un chiste?¿en dónde esta la parte cómica?¡Mas encima estaba mal dicho!.

-BlackStar, si ser comediante fuera tu oficio, te morirías de hambre.-Dijo la de ojos jade sin expresión en su rostro. Kid la observó y sonrió con tal comentario.

-¿Morir de hambre?¿por qué?¡Díganme, soy su Dios!-gritaba molesto quieto en su lugar mientras Kid y Maka caminaban alejándose de él.

-noo olvídalo. Está en otro ''Idioma''-Se burló Kid con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-jajaja, bien dicho Kid-kun-Rió animosa, Maka.

.

.

Otros minutos habían pasado y, otra vez, caminaban en silencio. BlackStar caminaba un poco molesto, pensando para poder entender el comentario que le encaró la pecho plano. No le dio bastante importancia al asunto y buscó otra cosa que hacer para ''desaburrirse''. Caminó un poco más rápido para alcanzarlos y cuando estuvo mas cerca de Kid le tocó sus cabellos.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó por la acción del peliazul.

-Pues toco tu pelo.¿Qué mas?

-No sigas, me despeinarás!-dijo alejando las manos de su amigo de su cabello.

Luego empezó a tocar con su dedo indice la mejilla izquierda de Kid una y otra vez.

-Pe-pero que-?-le era complicado hablar de esta manera.

-Solo busco con que desaburrirme.-dijo inexpresivo.

-¿y por qué tienes que ''desaburrirte'' conmigo? ¡hace otra cosa!-dijo empujando su mano para que dejara su rostro.

Así de rapido volvió a poner su dedo en la mejilla acabando con la paciencia de Kid. Cada vez lo hacía más fuerte llegando a mover su cabeza hacia la derecha.

-_Hey, hey, Kid, pss, pss ,hey, Kid, tengo una curiosidad. A veces creo que Maka no ocupa calsas debajo de la falda. Que exhibicionista es ¿no lo crees?.-_ Habló susurrando.

-¡BLACKSTAR YA ES SUFICIENTE!-gritó Kid llamando la atención de Maka quien se dio vuelta para saber del por qué gritó Kid.

-Nyajajajajaja

-BlackStar detente!, nos has estado molestando desde que iniciamos el trayecto hacia Shibusen. ¿Por qué no cooperas y nos dejas respirar un poco? Prometiste que no harías ''show'' y que no molestarías pero veo que solo eres un mentiroso!-reclamó Maka ya harta de las molestias de su amigo estrella.

-Pero es que estoy aburrido! tu misma, pecho plano, me dijiste que me ''desaburriera'' con algo y es eso lo que estoy asiendo! ademas no eres nadie como para mandarme ¡Tu Dios es independiente!

-¡Pero desaburrete haciendo otra cosa! ¿por qué tienes que molestarnos a nosotros?-preguntó molesto Kid.

-Pues porque sería extraño molestar a un desconocido.-respondió sin más. Ante esta respuesta, Kid y Maka lo observaron y suspiraron al unísono ya resignados. BlackStar era muy llevado a sus ideas y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinion. Maka se disponía a continuar discutiendo pero antes de pronunciar una palabra Kid la detuvo y le dijo:

-Maka ya déjalo. No tiene sentido que sigas con eso. Solo lleguemos a Shibusen lo antes posible.

-Si, tienes razón.-Le dijo desanimada empezando a caminar mientras Kid se disponía a segirle el paso.

BlackStar corrió tras de ellos para no caminar tan solitario por las calles de Death City. A pesar de esta pequeña discusión, no se le quitaba el aburrimiento con nada. ¿Y qué es lo que hacía para desaburrirse en su casa?. Kid y Maka ya estaban fastidiados por el comportamiento de su compañero. Era mejor ya no decir nada.

El chico miró el caminar de su amigo shinigami. Caminaba correctamente. _Como quisiera ver que esas piernas flaquearan_. Pensó y rió despacio. Se acercó un poco más a Kid y le hizo una zancadilla. Sus intenciones eran hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y que flaqueara como él quería. Pero BlackStar no sabía hacer zancadillas por lo que no medió su fuerza. Su zancadilla fue tan brusca para el pobre chico Muerte que cayó y para sujetarse de algo se afirmó sin querer de la falda de Maka bajándosela hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

BlackStar no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Solo comenzó a reir de una forma exagerada y sin detenerse.

-Nyahahahahaha ¡Lo Ves Kid! ¡Maka no usa calsas! nyajajajajajaja-reia mientras Maka desesperada se intentaba subir la falda lo más rápido posible y Kid seguía en el piso con uno de esos tic en su ojo derecho. Ya no se sentía tan caballero después de lo que hizo.

Cuando Maka ya se había subido la falda a sus caderas, un aura maligna la rodeaba completamente. BlackStar aun no dejaba de reir y Kid comenzó a levantarse del suelo para explicar lo sucedido.

-Maka escucha no fue mi intención, f-fue un error...

-Si claro...¡UN ERROR!...Makaaaa-CHOP!- Su libro quedó incrustado en la cabeza del Shinigami y con ese mismo golpe volvió a caer al suelo sobándose la cabeza con dolor.

BlackStar ya un poco mas calmado se agachó a la altura de Kid y le comentó:

-Sabes Kid? Estoy seguro de que Maka mira porno. ¿qué crees tu?

Volvió a reir escandalosamente mientras Kid ponía su mano izquierda en su frente diciendo:_''Por favor_ Kami...¡llévame_ contigo!. _

_ Sin duda ese día fue el más estresante para Kid y Maka._

* * *

** Ok 1° Fic, Terminado!**

** ¿Cómo creen que quedo? ¿Bueno, malo, maso menos? Diganme con un review su opinión. De todas formas no considero que me aya quedado tan malo. Pero bueno así se empieza. No, no?**

** Gracias por leer y si te gustó espero que sigas leyendo más de mis Fic que subiré mas adelante. Ahora tendré mas tiempo ya que recién salí de Vacaciones. ¡I'm so happy! **


End file.
